


Alien Themed Boxers

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boxers, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hotels, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully share a hotel room and Scully is a bit surprised by his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Themed Boxers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: The X-Files, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, "What are you wearing?"

"What are you wearing?" Scully asked as she scrunched up her nose.

She and Mulder were in some small town on a case and they only motel in the place only had one room which meant they had to share and while Scully hadn't wanted too it did come as a relief that the room had two beds.

Mulder raised an eyebrow at the boxers he had came out of the bathroom wearing and he laughed to himself.

"What's the matter Scully?" he asked a bit teasingly. "You don't like my alien themed boxers."

Blushing, Scully just shook her head, "To be honest I probably should have expected them from you."


End file.
